It's Complicated
by Ar3emis
Summary: Your strength is not dependent on your species, but your will-power. Humans can get just as strong as any sayian. Humans can fight, but then why were there only one of billions of people with a strong enough will to stand a chance against Cell? And it's not Satan. Why did she interfere with Gohan's battle? And is there a chance that one of the human legends are true after all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****  
Hi! Please be nice (I'm pretty sure you know that, but I wanted to write it down anyway). I do not have anything against comments, I actually want them (A LOT) and you are welcome to say something if I'm doing something wrong, English is my second language and I'm….. young. So that might explain if I have bad grammar, though I hope I haven't :/. I will try my best to update often enough, but ya know school, homework…laziness *he he*. But I'll try. **

**Rating: M (for cussing and maybe something else… This may be too high though…)**

**DISCLAMER:  
I do not own Dragon Ball or anything connected to it. And I do not get money for this. **

**Hope ya'll like the story:P**

***It's Complicated***

A lot had happened in the past few days and more would happen, but would they be good?. Everything had been going so well, until it didn't. That green bug just had to come and ruin everything! And that stupid baka didn't help either. Once again had he surpassed **him**, the almighty saiyan prince! He was always one fucking step before him, no matter what or how much he trained. Just the thought of it made him want to destroy something, but he didn't have time for that now. He had to train, he had to become stronger. He forced his eyes open and took a deep breath of the hot dry air, while forcing his worn out body to get up from the bed. He picked up his navy blue spandex suit from the stone floor. Lost in his thoughts went he through his routine, that had been created throughout the last months in this god forsaken chamber. He didn't have much time left, only a little more than two months. On the way out he went past a mirror, he stopped for a second, watching himself. His black hair stood right up, defying gravity, in pointy spikes. He looked worn out, his tanned skin looked pale even though it wasn't. He had bags under his eyes from the loss of sleep and his eyes were blank, hiding any type of emotion he felt and his face was like his eyes; a flawless poker face.

The short man called Vegeta walked silently out of the only building in that dimension and slowly made his way away from the palace. When the building was merely a dot in the distance did he stop and then turned around, facing the palace. Then he started to stretch his sore body. Even though he hadn't started his training yet he was still covered in sweat. It was hotter in this dimension and the gravity was stronger. But the gravity was not any problem for Vegeta, this was a piece of cake, he trained every day with the strongest gravity he could manage and that should say a lot. The only man in this dimension quit his stretching and stood up. Then he entered a familiar fighting pose and starting to punch at an invisible foe and in his mind the person's face was no others than that disgusting green bug. With time the man called Vegeta moved faster, and faster. Until there was only a black and blue blur here and there. Suddenly he stopped he stood perfectly still looking downwards. Then a suddenly roar was heard, it came from no other than the saiyan prince. The ground started to shake because of all the energy that streamed out of the prince. Black changed to gold and the prince once again started to fight against the imaginary foe. But now he was faster and stronger. He felt like nothing could ever beat him, but still someone had. And it filled the prince with anger, which he fueled into even more power. Swishing sounds were heard and sometimes an animalistic sound, which resembled a roar and went past and Vegeta followed the exact same procedure as every other day, with only one exception; he got stronger. He could feel it in his body, the next day it would be able to handle just a little more and it continued like that as long as he trained. He liked- no loved that feeling. That was one reason for his never ending training, but not the only one.

Next week was the date off his departure from this weird white place. Then he would have a couple of more days to train in the GR before the tournament started. It should suffice, but still he knew that he shouldn't underestimate that green bug. Celle was strong, but he wanted to be stronger. But had he trained hard enough? Would he be able to beat him? Someone would, if not one from the Z-gang then maybe someone else, no if they didn't beat him there would only be one thing left; time. Celle would die in time, but that didn't help him. **He** wanted to live, so there was only him and the other idiots. And maybe they would win, and then what? Vegeta knew very well that after that he would have to beat the baka, for his pride. But was it worth it? He was the second strongest being in the universe, wasn't that good enough? **No!** He had to beat him he wanted to be the **strongest**, not just strong. He would make it he would become the strongest end of argument!

**A/N: Hi again! Hope you liked it :D. It's alright, I hope… Anyways please RR, and also please be kind (I know I've already said it, but I don't want any and hope I won't get any). I will update as often as I can, but please be patient. **

**P.S. In the next chapter I will jump in time to right before the tournament. This was a sort of prologue. **

**Once again RR PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I'm late...**

Chapter 2

'This is the day' was the thought that the saiyn prince repeated in his head, over and over again. The wind was blowing through his black spiky hair. It was a hot summer breeze. The sky was blue, with no white dots on it and the sun was at its highest. Vegeta secretly enjoyed the sun, it reminded him of the one back home. No – he had more important things to think about. The bug was still on the planet's surface and someone had to get rid of it. Vegeta could feel the bug's energy, it was like a signal flare, it was easy to feel that he was showing of, arrogance was streaming of off his ki. It angered him, before that baka had come or actually before he had come to the baka he had been the evil one, he had been the strongest. But now he was behind a third class baka in power, luckily not intelligence. That baka was dumber than a stone, his son was smarter than him and he wasn't even a teen yet!

In the horizon he could finally see what probably was the arena. As he got closer he could see that the green bug was standing in the middle of it, again showing off. Vegeta sped up and a couple of seconds later he was standing at the edge of the arena. Cell watched him, staring him in the eye. But then a weakling human got between them, stuck a microphone in his face. "What are you doing here? Fight or watch?" "Piss off" The human turned around and walked over to another man with an afro mumbling something about a rude bastard. Usually the man would've been dead by now, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with Kakarot and his 'pure' heart.

Ginger (Android 16) arrived first followed by the baka(Kakarot) and his son(Gohan), baldy(Krillin), the slug(Piccolo), scareface(Yamcha), three eyes (Tenshian)and his future brat(Mirai Trunks). People were talking, but he didn't listen, something was wrong. He didn't know what, but something was wrong. It kept nagging at his mind, but then Kakarot's voice broke through:"Ok, Vegeta?" The sayian prince gave short nod and watched silently what happened next. Kakarot was about to get in the ring when a guy with an afro jumped up in the arena. Then he started to place some rocks upon each other and afterwards he broke all of them except one with his hand. He started acting like he was some superhero or something, probably because he broke the stones, he was just weird. Then suddenly he turned towards Cell and called out "You will be crushed, just like these stones were turned into gravel!" The man with the microphone then started to talk more bullshit and when he stopped the other man with the afro who was called Mr. Satan crouched down in a fighting pose and roared "I'M READY!" Right afterwards he jumped at Cell with lazy and slow punches and kicks. After a second he was thrown to the side by the bug and landed outside the ring.

Kakarot jumped up in the arena and now it all began the fight which would decide whether or not the earth would keep its existence. All Vegeta could do was to watch the fight. The actually fight didn't begin before they powered up their ki's were so strong that some of the weakling human fighters fell backwards. It was actually quite funny he chuckled a bit at that before turning his attention towards the ongoing battle. Cell was just about to fire a gigantic kamehameha wave against Kakarot, but luckily he jumped into the earth, so the planet wouldn't be sliced in two. Right before it would've hit him he IT-ed behind Cell and delivered a swift side-kick to his torso. Cell then did some flips and landed on his feet.

Even more people were laying on the ground now some of them had just gotten up before they had fallen down again. As the other losers got up from the ground the fight continued on. Both parts received as much as they delivered and this went on for a while. Then the green bug decided to blow up the arena. They managed to dodge it just in time and when they finally turned back to the fight Kakarot was about to fire a new kamehameha wave at Cell. But right before he fired the ice blue beam he ITed behind Cell and fired it. It was a full hit. Cell had been thrown along the ground, his torso was pretty much gone and purple blood ran down what was left of his body and on the red stone beneath him. Then he jumped up, it seemed kind of weird since his spine was gone, but still he jumped up and...healed his body in a couple of seconds.

The fight started once again, but now the tables were turned. Kakarot had put a lot of power in the blast, but it had little effect, so now he had used up a big part of his energy. After exchanging a couple of punches which made the earth itself shake, Kakarot was thrown into a mountain. Cell flew towards him, but Kakarot jumped up and fired small blasts at his opponent. You could hear the sound of ki blasts hitting a body, but suddenly the sound was replaced with a buzzing sound. At first it was low, but then it increased. A shockwave ebrupted and every person in a mile fell backward, even the super strong warriors watching the fight between earth's hero and the green bug. At last when they got up they could see Kakarot standing out of breath in his fighting pose. "Feeling a little bit tired, ne? Maybe you could use a bean, or is your pride in the way?" It was Cells voice accompanied with a matching smirk that was heard. He was flying over the ground looking a little bit beat up, but nowhere as much as Kakarot. It wasn't going very well with him. He had cuts and bruises along his whole body. His gi was shredded up on most places and it was so dirty that it looked more like brown than orange!

Trunks had been talking about a plan or something, that Kakarot had a plan. But could it be true? Did he have a plan? Hopefully he had, they were as good as dead if not. As Vegeta once again looked over Kakarot, suspicion written clearly on his face Kakarot suddenly stood up right. His ragged breath minimized and he looked at Cell and then almost called out, "I give up". It took a second before it sunk in, "WHAT!?" "You do know that you're the only one who stands a chance, right? Trunks and Vegeta are fine enough, but not nearly as strong as you. Just take a bean, so we can continue the fight." "No thanks, but I'm not the only one who stands a chance, there is another one, just wait until he gets angry, that's when his true powers come out. Mind if I pick him out?" Cell looked weird at Kakarot but then nodded, the faith of this world were handed over to someone else. Who could it be? Kakarot turned around, his eyes wandering over each person who were standing on the hill, then he stopped and said, "Son, it's your turn! I know you can do this!" Vegeta turned around, a little bit shocked, but when he thought about it, it did make sense. Gohan, Kakarots son did have hidden strength. When he and that idiot Nappa came to earth he had seen with his own eyes what that kid was able to do when angry. But would that be enough? Well, he would just have to wait and see.

Gohan flew down towards Cell, he looked a little nervous, but hey earths future was one big burden to have on your shoulders.

**A/N I'm just gonna stop here, 'cause I've used way too much time on writing this chapter. I will try to get the next one out faster ; ). **

**But what I wanted to say is that I would wish that I could get some reviews PLZ(!), seriously is it that hard?! I want to know how I'm doing this far, what I am doing wrong/right and what to do to get it better. One more thing is that I did leave out some things from the battle, but I tried to keep the most important things, and I know that all the lines aren't correct either, but just ignore that. I actually just want to get a little bit further a little bit faster, the story hasn't even begun! But in the next chapter it will (I think...). XD**

**I will update as soon as possible**

**-Ar3emis**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi, just wanted to say that in this chapter Kakarot will be callen Goku, because it will be Gohan's POV instead of Vegeta's. Sorry for using so much time on this chapter, but seriously no one is reading! Why? Am I that bad? Anyway, I don't care *cough cough* a lot. Hope someone finds my story soon! And if you do and have actually made it to this chapter let me know! PLZ, I'm seriously beginning to get desperate.**

chapter 3

The dusty air forced its way down his lungs and they threatened to cough, but no he would have none of that. He needed to keep his facade up, he couldn't show fear. He was afraid, nervous and unsecure, but he couldn't let it show. He rose up from the rocks that once had been a mountain before he had crashed into it, or rather been thrown into it. His gi pants had already shredded up at his knees and he had some scrubs here and there. But he couldn't feel them anymore, the adrenaline numbed the pain, the fear of dying or letting his friends die and at the same time filling him with energy and maybe a little confidence. His father had chosen him, Goku, his father believed in him. He had to do it, he had to get angry. He hoped his father was right, that he could beat Cell **if** he got angry. That was what he had said...

_Flashback_

"_Son, it's your turn! I know you can do this!" His little body stiffened, he was talking to him! Why? His father was stronger than him, wasn't he? Maybe he hadn't been holding back in the fight against Cell as he first thought... He could see his father get closer, a smile on his face, relaxed. He wished he could be like that, careless. But he wasn't. "Are you crazy Goku?! Gohan is just a little boy! You're sending him to a certain death, you can't do that!" "Relax Piccolo, I know what I'm doing. You know better than anyone that he has hidden powers, he just needs to get angry. You'll see!" "I still don't think it's wise..." "Hmm... Gohan?" "Yes father?" "I heard you said that I was holding back against Cell, was it true? Did you think I was holding back?" His father looked quizzical at him Piccolo just looked weird at him. "Yes..." Gohan mumbled it, almost ashamed, not truly knowing why. "Is that true, Gohan?" Piccolo looked at him, right in the eyes. This time he just nodded. "Well, I didn't, Cell ma have, but I didn't. One last thing, did you find it hard to follow our movements?" "No, not at all" Gohan was beginning to understand what he was being told. Piccolo was just staring silently at him, looking amazed. Piccolo had actually had a hard time following the fight at some points and it truly amazed him that Gohan hadn't had any trouble at all. The boy looked at his father once again, letting a breath out he hadn't known he was holding and flew towards Cell._

_End of flashback_

The distance between Gohan and Cell had almost disappeared now they stood no more than ten feet away from each other. "Is this all you've got?" The voice was arrogant and a little disappointed at the same time. Gohan looked the creature right in the eyes and said with a voice filled with seriousness "Just wait 'till I get angry". The green creature called Cell laughed at that, his laughter booming throughout the arena, a maniac's laughter. Then of all sudden Cell shot forwards. Took a hold of Gohans hair and yanked him up, so his legs couldn't touch the ground. Gohan could only let a surprised sound out when he was yanked up in the air. His arms and feet desperately tried to get a hold of something in the few seconds he hung there. First punch to the midsection, then he was thrown at the ground and a kicks hit him. His head, his stomach again, then shoulder. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to get up. He coughed and the taste of blood was overwhelming. His ribs screamed in protest as he rolled onto his stomach. His right hand managed to shove his body up, slowly. He got on his knees, coughing even more and looked at Cell. "Hm... You don't look very ang-" Android 16 had snuck up behnd Cell and was now holding him in an iron hold. He looked upon Gohan and said "I will make sure that Cell won't live long enough to destroy Earth, even if it comes to killing myself while doing it. I will use the bomb Dr. Gero installed in me to kill Cell once and for all! HYAH!" Nothing happened. "Bulma took your bomb out when you were repaired at CC. We didn't know if we could trust you yet, I should've told you..." It was Krillin, the short bald guy who talked. The android looked at Gohan and tried to say something, but Cell threw the android of him before a word was uttered. A sudden flash blinded Gohan and the next thing he saw was Android 16's head being blown off.

Cell closed up on him and lifted him up, now he was in an iron grip. Then Cell embraced him and started to squeeze, harder and harder.

*snap

1 rib

*snap

2 ribs

*snap

3 ribs

*knack

His upper arm

Blood came up from his throat, gurgling his scream of agony. It hurt, it hurt so bad that he just wanted to die. Then Cell let him go, making his body fall down with a thump. "Are you angry yet? Hmm... You don't look very angry. Maybe you'll get angry if I pay your friends a little visit, ne? Or even better, my kids can." As Gohan got up he said "You wouldn't dare!" "Oh yes, I would." Cell disappeared and then reappeared in front of Krillin, ready to strike, but instead he snatched the beans. Gohan could do nothing but watch as Cell slowly came back again with the beans. He fastened them and then a tail appeared from his back. A slimy tail and then it opened in the end and 7 small chibi Cells came out. Their power level were almost as high as Mirai Trunks, which was bad. And what was worse was that they were headed towards the gang, they couldn't handle all of the chibi Cells at the same time, it was impossible for them to take on 7!

Gohan could only stand and watch as his friends went down, his father kept up for a while, but he had forgotten to take a bean, so he fell behind pretty fast. Trunks and Vegeta were the only two that managed to keep up with the chibi Cells. But the rest were on the ground or barely standing. He felt helpless and angry. But not enough to wake his powers from the sleep. Tears formed again in his eyes and then suddenly he heard a dunk. He looked towards the source of the sound and saw... android 16!? "Gohan, look at me you have to get angry. Just let the anger boiling in you go. Please, do it, for all of us. Protect the life I used to love." Gohan looked at him and a new determination found its way to his eyes, he looked up at Cell but was surprised to see him so close, and then he heard it. Between the screams he heard a sickening sound and saw down were the androids head had once been. The head was replaced with a foot, Cells foot.

That was it, the snap. He could almost hear it as the other sounds disappeared, the screams silent. Was his friends dead already? It just fuelled his angry, it sky rocketed, his hair grew a couple of inches and his power. It was overwhelming. He screamed in ecstasy and then he stopped. His emotions were raging inside him like a storm, fighting to get loose, to destroy something. And that was exactly what he planned to do, destroy Cell. His gaze lowered from the sky and found the green monster. That was it. Cell needed to get whipped of Earth's surface, for good. Gohan finally managed to focus and his brain started to work normally. First thing he had to do was to get the beans back and heal his friends. Cell was just standing there, his face turned away, but when it came back to Gohan his eyes nearly popped out. If they had been in another situation where everyone's lives weren't in danger, maybe then he would've found it funny. The green monster only managed to stutter out a "WH-WHAT?" as the bag of beans were snatched from him. He had barely managed to see Gohan's arm before it had happened.

The new super sayian 2 then turned his focus were his friends had been. Now it made sense, Cell had already been shocked before turning towards him. And he had reason to be. At the cliff where his friends was supposed to battle the chibi Cells was a girl. Her long blond hair was moving with the wind. She was wearing a black gi with a red belt and a blood red t-shirt. Her right hand was making a red blast and then, she fired it.

**A/N: My first cliff hanger! *Calls out in excitement* My first A/N after the story *Calls out in excitement again*. A lot of first things here, a good thing, right? Anyways I am writing as fast as I can, but I was REALLY lazy this weekend, so I didn't write so often. He he. Hope you liked it, but if someone reads this tell me if you think I use to long time on the updates and should I try to make the chapters longer/shorter? And one last thing, do any of you know about a beta reader that might want to help me? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Someone has actually read the story! WHOHOO *Dances happily* but no one has reviewed! *hmpf* how selfish. Doesn't even take 5 min to review, still no one has! You're all evil *Points finger accusingly at everyone* Well let's start on answering the questions- wait no one has asked questions. Hmmm what to do about that...**

Chapter 4

The orange beam flew straight towards him, or so he thought. The glowing beam who belonged to the stranger roared with power. He would not be able to dodge that, he had to block it. He focused only on the blast, seeing it come, ready to kill. He held his arms in front of him in a cross, his feet with a good space between them to gain balance. He powered up as much as he could muster and stood there, frozen. The blast was nearly a meter away from him, but then it suddenly changed directions. It went a little more to the left and ended up destroying the mini bug he had been fighting a second ago. Was the stranger on our team? He arose from his crouched posture and looked around him. The other mini bugs had been killed, probably by the stranger. The only bug left was Cell who was looking surprised as hell. A smirk found its way on his lips. Cell stood no chance at all, Gohan had made it to the next level of a super sayian. But that girl, who is she?

Gohan flew faster than light and appeared in front of Trunks and tossed him the senzu beans he had stolen back from Cell. Then he turned slowly towards Cell and flew slowly down and landed on the desert floor. He had seen what the girl was capable of, but he had no time to chat. He needed to get rid of Cell first and with his new powers he was sure he could do it. He jumped forwards and hit the monster in the jaw. Cell was soon to recover and tried to swat Gohan away with a kick. It was blocked. Gohan smirked at the appearance of Cell and tossed him in the ground. Before he could get up Gohan slammed a knee in his back. Cell coughed and slowly got to his feet. Again he tried to attack the kid, his fists soaring through the dust filled air and hitting... nothing. Instead he got a little fist in his stomach. Cell doubled over then he got a elbow in his head and fell to the ground.

The boy was winning, how could it be? Thoughts like that filled Vegeta's head while watching the fight. He wanted that power which lived inside that little body, he was so young! It was indeed unfair. But as usual the universe loved to tease. A little boy, but not anyone's boy, but that third-class baka's boy is stronger than him, the sayian prince! When this was over he had to train! He couldn't just let them surpass him. And he also had to figure out who that girl was. That god damn girl couldn't just involve herself in his fight! His pride was already beaten up, but no that wasn't enough, that girl had to beat it a little more.

Vegeta fixed his eyes on the girl and saw that she was looking at him, but she quickly looked away. This made him even more suspicious of her. He looked a little more at her and saw quite a few things. She was relaxed or at least she looked like that. That would mean she either was more than strong enough to not worry or she was a good actor. Both were dangerous things to be. She also had old, lousy clothes and didn't wear any shoes. Weird. Her hair was long and dirty and not tied up. She was definitively a human. Also weird. How could a human girl be so strong?

Vegeta's head snapped back to the fight when he felt the sudden power change bloom. He was dragged back to reality and saw Gohan in his father's trade mark stance, ready to fire a kamehameha wave. Cell was still on the ground, but suddenly flew up and also tried to do a kamehameha. Gohan released his and the ice blue beam headed right towards the bug. Cell tried to stop it by firing his own, but it was only swallowed by Gohan's more powerful wave and soon the bug followed suit. The explosion was mind blowing, rocks flew kilometres and for the next couple of seconds dust was the only thing you could see. Vegeta coughed a little, trying to see through the dust filled air. Soon the dust disappeared and what you could see was a deformed bug and Gohan standing a couple of feet away.

"Gohan, finish him off now!" Kakarot's voice reached his son and he looked up at his father and then at Cell. "No" Everyone around on the cliff looked shocked including Vegeta. "Wh-What do you mean? You have to finish him off now!" Kakorot tried to make him understand, but no he didn't. "No, he doesn't deserve to die, death is a too little punishme-" The rest was not heard because of an explosion. Everyone's eyes turned towards the source. Where Cell had once stood was there nothing left. The girl, she had done it. Some of the others seemed to have thought the same and they with Vegeta turned towards her. She stood there, staring intensely at Gohan with a concentrated face. She straightened up and flew towards the little boy, who was still shocked from the act. She landed and looked him in the eye and screamed at his face "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU!?" "Uh.." Gohan looked so shocked and unsure that it was almost funny. The girl looked at him and said slowly to him in a tone which you use while talking to kids when explaining things. "Well, he was a bad guy and a desperate guy. Those doesn't mix very well, do they?" "No..." She continued on "If I hadn't finished him off, who knows what would've happened. He might have self-destruct or something. That's no good, is it? And also, who're you to decide what people deserve, hm...? You are the good guys, right?" She didn't wait for Gohan to answer this time. "So... WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!" (A/N: I've always wanted to yell at him for that. And now I have! Yay!) Gohan was still shocked, a stranger had just appeared in front of him and started to yell at him, but she did have a point though...

The girl then turned around, her back to Gohan and started to walk away. "Hey, wait!" Kakarot jogged up to her and stopped her. She looked at him quizzically and saw his grin. She mimicked it and that made Kakarot's go even bigger. She then opened her mouth, the grin disappearing and asked "What is it?" The rest of the group walked towards them wanting to know what they were talking about, even Gohan, but he looked kind of lost. The girl looked over everyone behind the man who had asked her to wait when the man asked her a question. "Who are you?" Her smile got bigger at the question and answered "My name's Katima, but you can call me Cat."

**A/N: I have only one thing to write to y'all: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think I may have forgotten to say that the girl, Cat/Katima is someone I came up with. I would be really grateful if no one took her, or took my human legend-thing. I can't tell you what it is yet, but I promise this is really good! It probably won't come up in this chapter, in fact I'm not even sure when it will come up, but it will, I promise. By the way I've gotten my first reviewers AND followers! I love you! Thank you so much, I've worked hard on this chapter and made it extra long, because of you, my two reviewers. I've tried to check after bad grammar and stuff like that, but I'm not very patient... But anyways you others that's not reviewing, it only takes ONE freaking minute! Do you really have so little time?! But thanks to my reviewers, who CARES. I've never been happier bc of you, so thank you once again! ^-^ &amp; :D**

**A/N 2: I've also started to write *name* before the paragraphs that have someone's POV when it's not Cat's, and I'll probably write in third person, or that is what I think the name for it is...**

Chapter 5

"Who are you?" She smiled bigger at the question and answered "My name's Katima, but you can call me Cat." "Well my name's Goku" The man named Goku had black spiky hair it could have been confused with the green stuff at the top of a carrot. He had a muscular body covered with an orange gi and a blue t-shirt beneath. It also seemed like he was one of those hippies or a forever-happy person. Cat wasn't a very big fan of those people, but Goku seemed to be different. It was like he had a reason to be that happy, a good one, not because he "wanted" too, a real reason. She wondered what that would be. She stared at him, trying to discover something in the black pools which was called eyes.

*Goku*

The mysterious woman just looked at him in the, saying nothing. What was going on? Goku, feeling a little nervous under the stare took his hand behind his head and said, "Thanks". The trance was broken and he felt relieved. She had been starring on him pretty intense, it had been like she had seen right through his soul. And it is not very comfortable, he had really felt like she was reading him, like a book. "Huh?" The girls answer came after a second or two, he grinned the classic son-grin before helping the clueless girl. "For helping defeat Cell." "Oh, that. Umm... well you're welcome..." She looked uncomfortable being the center of attention, he understood that. She probably hadn't been in contact with someone for some time. Her voice was a little rusty it gets like that when it is quite some time since you've talked. When his grandfather, Gohan had died it had taken months before he started talking to the dragon ball his grandfather had left him. He hadn't even known the difference between a girl and a boy! He had been way too secluded, but luckily he had come up with the "pat-pat test". Those memories always made him smile.

*Vegeta*

The girl peaked Vegeta's interest, she acted a little weird. Like she wanted to be overseen or misjudged, which didn't make any sense at all. He had on his usual frowns while watching the conversation between Kakarot and Cat. The girl looked down at her shoe-less feet when the silence crept in between them, but not for long, Kakarot once again asked her a question. A question that made everyone hit their foreheads, mostly because it was way too much like him to ask such a question right after nearly getting killed by an evil asshole. "How strong are you? Can we fight?" The girl looked up and saw his stupid grin and answered with a smirk very alike Vegeta's "Sure, but you're not a sore loser, right?" At first Kakarot looked a little surprised of the answer, but quickly countered "No need to worry about me, I won't lose." "If you say so..." She now grinned at him like he was wrong, but still managing to look pretty excited. If they were going to fight he would sure as hell get a round for himself. He too was curious about the girl's strength. How strong could she be? She was just a human, right? But she had managed to blast Cell to oblivion after all...

Now that he had gotten a closer look at her he could see things he had missed. At first he had only seen her blond hair and her face. But now he could see more of the details, like her nose, it was a little big, but not too big though. She had blue-green eyes, which reminded him of cat eyes because of the colour, but they were also a little leaned. Also, she had a scar going along the right eyebrow, only a couple of centimetres, but still visible. Her skin was tanned and a little dirty. She probably spent a lot of time outside, and little time showering. The girl had a muscular body, but she wasn't bulky. She had one of those muscular, but flexible and athletic bodies. But who was she really? She had told them her name and age, but that isn't enough to know who someone really are neither did anyone know how strong she was. They did know that she had a power level strong enough to kill Cell at a weakened state, but that was it.

*Jumping in time, Later that day...*

The breeze ruffled her hair as she walked outside. The sun was still up and going, but it had soon reached the horizon. She had been at CC (Capsule Corporation) for a couple of hours, chatting with the others, whom called themselves the Z-gang and Vegeta. There had also been a blue haired lady and her parents there, but she hadn't talked a lot to them. She didn't like Bulma, she was just so... girly. That's it she was way to girly. For her it seemed like all she cared about was her looks, but she couldn't judge Bulma yet, she had just met her. She did seem nice though, and they had a lot of nice food there to...

*flashback* (A/N: This is gonna be a long 1 2. Did you get that 1 2?)

_The man called Goku had invited her to come with them, celebrating which she had accepted at once. She didn't have anything better to do, so why not? Besides that she wanted to see what was up with the hair changing from black to blonde. They probably didn't know she had seen it, or they didn't care, but she did and she wanted to figure it out. She was suspicious by nature and also a great deal curious. It shouldn't be possible to change ones hair colour like that. Maybe it hadn't really changed, maybe it had just looked like it because of the glow that surrounded them, but how did they do that? She too could manage to glow, but not like that... Their glow was more like placing a little sun on their heads and they also seemed to grow even stronger when it happened. She had sensed it herself. Was it a kind of transformation? Were they human at all? _

_While thinking she almost forgot that she was in the middle of a conversation and just managed to hear the last bit of the sentence:"old are you?" Cat turned towards the source of the question and saw it was the little bald man, Krillin who asked her. He was flying up beside her and looked at her puzzled. Goku had introduced her to everyone a couple of minutes ago, before they headed for CC. "19" She didn't raise her voice, and she was barely heard by Krillin whom now looked quite surprised. "W-What? That young?" The flying girl looked back at him and nodded slowly. She did look a lot older than what she was she looked like she was in the mid-twenties. In the corner of her eye she could see Vegeta, the flame haired man raise his eyebrow at the answer. He was listening to their conversation, she didn't like it. It made her feel uncomfortable and unsafe. She told herself she was just being paranoid, but still it never hurt to be careful._

_The rest of the flight went on in silence, she liked that, silence. It was a nice thing and it said so much more than sounds. At least she thought so. It wasn't completely silent there was some chatting ahead of her, but not any loud voices. She was still a little uncomfortable with the gang and preferred to keep a little distance between the others. Cat was flying a little behind the rest, watching them, analysing. But not for very long, just seconds after she flew behind the others the man called Vegeta slowed down a little, he was still in front of her, but close enough to hear what he said. "Who are you?" His deep voice made her shiver slightly, but luckily it didn't seem like he noticed. "I've already answered that question and I do remember you being there." He frowned at that and Cat knew that, that wasn't the answer he had wanted. "You told us your name, not who you are." This time you could hear a slight annoyance in his voice, but she ignored it."You need to be more specific than that. It is a pretty big question." Once again the man frowned it seemed to be a facial feature often worn by him. "Your background" "No parents, no friends, have a home, always been smart, cool and strong... and I'm also a __**human**__" She was looking for a sign that would tell her if all of them really were human, but his face remained as it had been. Though she did think she had seen something in his eyes, but she couldn't tell for sure. "That's not very specific..." She smiled at the comment, but now got curious. "Well, I don't know you, I'm not really allowed to speak to strangers, so you should be happy that I told you something. And now it's your turn." She looked at him, again analysing and also with a curious look. He was probably ten years older than herself, she didn't really care about ages, but she was observant enough to know that. His hair was coal black, as was his eyes. He was certainly strong, maybe as strong as Goku or stronger she couldn't be sure as he was depressing his energy signal. And he seemed to be one of those "bad guys", at least on the outside , the inside she wasn't too sure about.(A/N: Vegeta is 35 years old, but he looks younger because he is saiyan, just to let you know). She waited for a response, but Vegeta merely glanced at her before shooting past her, without a word. _

_She looked were he'd once been and furrowed her eyebrows. It seemed like he was one of those mysterious people too, what a mix; both a bad and mysterious guy. Now she was determined to find out more about the man. She really didn't like mysteries at all. She __caught__ up with the others, but she didn't do any more talking for the rest of the trip. She was lost in thoughts about nothing and everything. _

_They landed in front of a gigantic building with the words Capsule Corp on it. As they closed up on the door she could see a woman with blue hair run up to them, hugging Goku in a friendly manner. She talked in a way to high tone, babbling about how she was sure we would win and all of that stuff, until Goku interrupted her, "Umm, well it wasn't exactly us who beat him, it was that girl over there. Her name is Cat, she's 19." "Whaaat? Oh, well, I should introduce myself. I'm Bulma Briefs, 33, the heir of Capsule Corp." Cat just nodded with her head and smiled shyly before looking away from the blue haired woman. Bulma turned around and almost skipped back to the house, waiving for the rest of us to follow. _

_Just before Cat entered the house she saw a silhouette of a person at the corner of the house. It was Vegeta, she hadn't seen him walk inside with the rest, where had he gone? Wasn't he a part of earth's elite force? Maybe he was new, or something like that..._

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry for the long wait, but the chapter turned out a LOT longer than I thought it would. So I had to cut it a little short. This is a little less than half of what I've written, the rest will come soon. But I have like two BIG tests the two next days, so I won't get so much to write on the next chapter/part this week and I'm a little busy the next too. But I promise that I will try to get finished not too long from now. And I also wanted to say that the flashback will continue in the next chapter/part. And I think this is the last thing, the flashback may seem a little long and inconvenient, since flashbacks usually are a lot shorter than this...I think. But some of the stuff are important and I felt that some of the things wouldn't make any sense if you didn't have the back story. See you soon**

**Love Ar3emis **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! It seems like more and more finally are telling me that they're alive, thanx. Anyway this chapter is a little long, that's why it took so long time. Sorry 'bout that, but summer is here! Finally. It's been a WHOLE year since last time. I've been feeling like I've been dying a little too fast. I'm using my whole life on school and home works, and sometimes a friend or two. But seriously sleep is taking a third of my life; boring things take more and what little time I have left I use on other stuff that needs to be done. How am I supposed to relax?! Anyway you won't hear about Goku before next chapter, maybe... This chapter did get kind of long too, so I decided to just stop here. **

Chapter 5, part 2

_*An hour later*_

"_Is something wrong?" Goku looked at her worried as he approached her in the far end of the room. She sat on a chair with her legs crossed, observing everyone in the room. She chose that place because she didn't like to not have complete control over everyone's locations. "No" The answer came quick, too quick. She could see it in his eyes, he didn't believe her. So she repeated herself, but slower now "No..." The look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with another one out of curiosity. "Hey, why don't we take that fight now? It's not like there's much happening here...?" She looked at him sceptically before getting up, nodding. It seemed like it was something she did a lot, she talked little, but instead of a few extra words she used her body language instead. It had taken some time before Goku had perceived it, but now when he first noticed it he couldn't ignore it. _

_Cat followed Goku out of the crowded room in the yard. He looked at her, a grin plastered on his happy face before sprinting towards another __hemisphere beside the big one were the others were "partying". She had only heard him call out," Wait there!" So she did just as he had said, looking around her. The lawn hadn't been cut in a while, so it almost reached her to her ankles. They had planted flowers around the big building in all different kinds of colours. Hedges surrounded the garden and were even taller than her. They were probably meant to keep the paparazzi out, Bulma and her family was supposedly pretty wealthy, not that she knew much. A white bench was standing lonely in the furthest corner her right, it reminded her of a bench she often sat on long ago, but not anymore, that's what counts._

_*flashback ends*_

The sun was still up and going, but it had soon reached the horizon. She had been at CC (Capsule Corporation) for a couple of hours, chatting with the others, whom called themselves the Z-gang and Vegeta, he didn't like it when others said he was one of them, she couldn't figure out why. He must be happy with all those friends, he has a home, he has a family, but still he doesn't seem happy. There had also been a blue haired lady and her parents there, but she hadn't talked a lot to them. She didn't like Bulma; she was just so... girly. That's it. She was way to girly. For her it seemed like all she cared about was her looks, but she couldn't judge Bulma yet, she had just met her. She did seem nice though, and they had a lot of nice food there too.

She heard a weird swish-sound and turned around just to fall back on her butt, with a tiny screech escaping her lips. The two men had just popped out of nowhere! She looked at them in complete confusion. Her mouth was a little open from her screech which she was very embarrassed of, thus the slight blush on her cheeks. Goku held a hand out and helped her up, which she accepted reluctantly. "H-how did you do that!? And also, don't do that, I almost got a heart attack!"He smiled mischievously at this, rubbing the back of his neck and apologizing, but not saying that he won't do it again.

Over Goku's shoulder she could see that man again, Vegeta. He smelled a little like sweat, there for she assumed that where ever he had been, he had been training. His glove-covered hands were crossed over his chest. He wasn't very tall, if you don't count his gravity defying hair. She had never seen hair like that, coal black and spiky, Goku had that as well. (A/N: Cat first saw Goku at the end at the fight against Cell, when he wasn't transformed like Gohan, so now his hair is all black, but she did see Vegeta going from black to golden. And Gohan won't change his hair back to normal before the next day, just to let you know.)They were pretty similar, in a way; same colour of hair and eyes, and their canines were sharp and pointy and there was also that hair going from black to gold in a second. It was like they were a family, but their facial features was nowhere alike. It was a little strange. It was almost like they were an own species, but that couldn't be. She continued her observations, locking her eyes on Vegeta's. She had been wrong, his eyes weren't total black. They had purple/blue lines in them, like lightning. She had only stared for a second or two when she suddenly discovered that his eyes were returning the favour of staring. Blood rushed to her face and she quickly looked down, so he wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

The flight to the sparring ground was short or she thought that it was their sparring ground, since the area was pretty damaged, most likely by the two people in front of her. The ground was free from vegetation and you might think that some meteor had hit the earth at this very spot."How should we do this? One on one or should we rather have a royal battle (A/N:I think that's what it is, you know everyone fights against everyone...)?" The question lingered until Vegeta commented "Well, we don't have any beans left, so we'll have to have one of those royal battles, because I want to fight against both of you, with full power." "Well, then it's decided" Goku made an, is-it-alright? – Face and when Cat didn't object he rattled off the rules. "No energy blasts, no teams, no killing or almost killing." At the last two he looked at Vegeta, smiling slightly. Weird. They had internal jokes. She didn't know how to react so she didn't. She hadn't thought of them as friends, she had missed that. Not good.

The three warriors spread across the wasteland and readied themselves for the upcoming battle. They stood there, in complete silence, the only sound you could hear was the trees swaying in the wind a couple of hundred meters away and a couple of birds in the distance. A second went by, then another one. Cat looked at the other two, a little nervous, but she pushed it down, so she could concentrate. The tension in the air was too much for her, so she sped forwards, heading for Goku, the taller of the two men. Her fist was behind her head, but right before it connected with his head she flipped over and kicked him in his ribs. Just as her foot hit him, she felt Vegeta approach. She turned around, blocking with her left arm. Vegeta countered with an uppercut. Her teeth slammed together and she was thrown up into the air. She stopped mid-air, her jaw throbbing. The two men were in a brawl on the ground, delivering kicks and punches at lightning speed. Cat powered up a little to match their power levels, and then she flew down, hitting Vegeta in the head with her right knee. Cat extended her other foot and hit Goku square in the face. She turned around, just in time to block a kick aimed for her stomach. The foot quickly retreated and was switched out with a fist. This time she dodged it and delivered one of her own. Goku out of nowhere appeared behind her and hit her with an elbow in her back. It was that dammed teleportation again, how did he do it?

Hits were delivered and taken, though Vegeta got a little extra of the latter. This continued for a while, no one really gaining the upper hand. The intense brawl soon got the attention of the other fighters which had been at Bulma's when the fight begun. A little crowd gathered at the end of the sparring ground, watching the fight with wonder visible in their eyes.

Cat growled impatiently, this was hard! Those two were good. She had to do something to get in the lead. What if they're powers are higher than hers? She would lose, definitely. She had less battle experience than the other two, her technique were also worse than theirs, her only chance were her strength. She just had to beat them, beat them so she could prove to herself that she could do whatever she wanted to, as long as she tried.

The three of them broke up and distanced themselves. It was time to power up. She parted her legs a little more, took her hands to her sides, her fists pointing forwards. She focused on herself, the rest of the world disappearing and looked deep into her. She finally found what she was looking after and jumped into it. She felt her body's resistance increase and her muscles growing. She clenched her teeth, concentrating on what she was doing and gaze it a last push. Her ki was climbing higher and higher, her body growing stronger. It felt so good to not be weak anymore. She could feel that the others were almost finished. She pushed harder, forcing herself to get stronger. Her power level was almost at max. She finished with a roar like the ones the two men had. Her face pointed towards the sky as she opened her eyes. Slowly, she lowered her head with a smirk on her face. It had been a while since she had done this, fighting with max power. She pinpointed the location of the two warriors she was against and got ready. Her aura was glowing fierce in ice-blue. The two others were surrounded in golden, ready. Both had golden hair, both had transformed, no human can do that. Goku stared at her in amazement, his eyes sparkling like a kid on Christmas Eve. Vegeta on the other hand did not look very happy he had an angry look in his obsidian eyes mixed up with a little irritation, she understood. She could feel that she was stronger than them she was actually a little surprised. She had really thought that she would have to use her special move on them.

The fighters picked once again up the fight were they had left it.

*Vegeta*

This was just freaking great! On one day three people had surpassed him in power. First Kakarot as irritating as that always was it wasn't enough! The universe just had to spit him right in the face two more times. A nine year old kid, Gohan, had managed do just as his father **and** he also reached the next level before him and he was a half breed too! And lastly a **human girl** of **nineteen** actually has a power level exceeding both his, Kakarot's and his son. He shoved the angry thoughts and crouched in his fighting stance, ready for the next round.

He furrowed his eye brows and took a deep breath. He had to focus there was no way he would give up before the other two. He just had to get this right.

Vegeta looked over at Kakarot and then the human girl. They were staring at each other, distracted. Now it was his turn. He leapt at Kakarot, disappearing a mere meter in front of him and reappearing behind the third class, giving a power full kick to his side. When it was blocked just in time he countered with a storm of punches. None hit the target. Vegeta sneered, but didn't stop. Now Cat joined them, but she actually hit Kakarot right in his stupid face, he did deserve it. He stumbled backwards, but he was soon sent to the dusted ground as Vegeta was thrown head first at him. It took some time for him to recover, but he didn't give up. He looked up at the sky and saw the two others dancing over the sky in a heated battle. Every trained eye could see who the winning part was; the girl. Vegeta collected himself and flew up in the sky and joined them. This time he focused only on Cat as did Kakarot. She was the threat and they had to deal with her before she dealt with them.

*Gohan*

The fight hadn't lasted for very long after the team up. The girl had turned the fight and gained the upper hand. Vegeta had been the first to fall, then his father followed suit. It had been an extraordinary fight. His sayian blood had been screaming the entire time, longing to join the adults. He didn't though. He knew that Vegeta would snap if he joined them. It wasn't that Gohan was weaker than them; he was the one closest to her power. Gohan was just afraid that Vegeta would believe that Gohan was rubbing his power in his face and even though he was stronger than Vegeta he was **very** dangerous when angry. So he stayed away, he would just have to fight with Cat another day.

The rain was pouring down. The sky had turned a dark grey in a matter of seconds. Everyone was on their way home, except him and Cat. He had wanted to fly home, instead of transporting with his father. He looked over at her and saw that she was moving away from him. He hurried over and stopped her. She looked at him in surprise and stopped her slow walk. "Do you have somewhere to go?" Her eyes...they changed a little, but he couldn't read them, not yet. "Yes, but I'd rather not" She didn't know why she told him this, but she did, it felt right and it wasn't a very big deal. It was true; she did have a place to go to. It was far away and no pleasant memories came from there, only bad. She had been happy when she had gotten a chance to run, but now she had nowhere she wanted to go. "We don't have a guest room right now, but I can ask Bulma if it's alright if you stay there? It's not like we're going to forget that we've met, from now on you're a part of our group" He said, smiling assuring. He seemed like a good person, though only a few were what they seemed to be. "...I can take care of myself." _'...now'_, she added in her head. The rain continued on and the two of them stood there in silence, a silence where neither part knew what to do or say next.

He needed to come up with something to get her to come with him. It was obvious she had little interest in going wherever her life was... She was stubborn, **very** stubborn. Curious, he thought. Yes, that might work. Gohan broke the ice "Come, I'm sure that you would like to see the GR." He was smart that kid, he already knew how curious she was maybe she had been too harsh on him with that green monster, maybe had known what he was doing. Her thoughts went back to that GR. _'What was it?'_ She began to come up with possible combinations as the flight towards CC began. _'G...Gravel? R...Rover? Nope. Game Roller-no, Game Room? Maybe, it was a possibility. But how could he know she liked to game? He couldn't know that, it had to be something else... Something she would like. What did he know about her...? Her name, age, she was a warrior, the best one too. A warrior, that had to be it! Something with training then...'_ she ended her thoughts. She couldn't hold herself any longer. "Is it a kind of training room?" His reaction was pretty funny, his eyes bulged a little and his mouth was open. "H-How did you know?" She smiled, glad that her brain was still intact, even after pretending to be a punch bag. She was exhausted, though the others didn't seem to notice. That was of course because she was a good actor. She had barely won the fight, her technique needed to be worked with. "Logic" He looked at her with a confused and suspicious frown. "Could you try to figure out what the G is then? Let me listen." The boy asked the woman on his side. "Fine,*sight* it's obvious a training room, you confirmed it, and the R is Room. The G... It could mean...Grounding...Guidance...Goal-no... Maybe there's something special about the room that makes the training more efficient. Weights maybe... something to make your body heavier...Gravity Room?" She was about to begin again trying to find another match, it couldn't be that easy, though a gravity room might not be such a stupid thing to have. "Wow! That's amazing! Yes, you and Bulma will certainly get along." "Why?" She asked. This kid was good at getting her curious. "Well, she is quite smart herself, though it's hard to remember it sometimes, because of the way she acts, but she'll like you." She chuckled lightly before answering. "I might be smart, but I did quit school when I was 16. I only know so much." she said smiling, but the smile faded quickly. Gohan looked at her; his blonde, almost glowing hair in front of his eyes, with a thoughtful face before he lowered himself and landed in the big garden in front of the gigantic house.

Gohan had stayed for an hour or two before Goku popped in and teleported the two of them back. She really wanted to learn that technique, she'd just have to convince him some other time. Even though she had just met him and the others she already felt like she wouldn't be leaving in a while. Right now this was the only place she wanted to be.

Bulma had shown her, her bedroom soon after the departure of Gohan and Goku. Cat sat now in her temporary bed. It was soft, much softer than her earlier beds. The room itself was white and sparsely decorated, and one big window sat lonely on the wall facing east. She felt a little tired, but she knew that she would never be able to sleep, not yet anyway. She stood up, her naked feet touching the wooden floor, and walked out the also white door. Cat had yet to see the GR, she had forgotten it. Cat had used a lot of her time finally getting to know Bulma, she was intelligent and kind. Bulma had even offered to teach her science, math and physics and in return Cat had to train her in Marshall Arts, which she gladly accepted. This would not only make Bulma better, but her as well. By learning others you learn what you learn others better.

Cat walked through the corridors and headed for Vegeta's energy level, hoping he was training there. She was right of course, but how was she supposed to get in? The door she stood in front of was of some sort of metal, it looked like a bomb – door, meant to keep people inside safe from bombings. She tried to knock on the door first, but soon stopped. Bombs made a lot of sound someone knocking on the door could not get the attention of the one inside.

How to get his attention? Why not try to power up, he should be able to pick that up. So she did as she planned, powering up and in the process cleaning up a little in the corridor. A few seconds went by and finally the door swung open. "What do you want?" Vegeta said a frown on his face as usual, probably irritated from the interruption. She smiled slightly before entering "I wanted to see how the GR worked, Gohan told me about it." The only answer she got was an "hn". She sat down on the floor crossing her legs, and watched him as he turned the machine on once again. It felt like a very heavy blanket was placed on her body. At first she was surprised, it had happened so suddenly. She got up slowly; she didn't trust her body to act and as it did normally, so every movement she did was carefully completed. "The GR is operating at 330 times the earth's gravity." Cat was told by the stern man. He looked at her expectantly, she did not know why. She finally stood upright and started to move around a little. It was hard; she had never trained with any sort of weights before. It was a total new experience. She smiled again, if she got one of these, her powers would grow faster than ever before, but that would mean spending less time outside. Vegeta watched her; he stood like the gravity didn't affect him at all. Maybe it didn't. "You can make it heavier, if you wish, I won't mind." He did so. This time she nearly fell to the ground, the pressure made her crouch and she nearly lost her breath. Cat raised her power a bit and could now stand; a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead. Vegeta had already continued on with his training session. Cat sat down, watching him. She decided that she was way too tired to train like she usually did.

Her eyes wandered, finally landing on Vegeta. He wore only shorts, they were of the tight type, she preferred loose clothing, tight clothing tended to get a little too "exploring". He moved back and forth, punching and kicking an imaginary foe. His face had a look of concentration instead of a frown.

Enough time had gone by; she would be able to handle the gravity better now. She got up and looked at her clothing. It was a little hot in there. She rolled her pants up to her knees and took of her T – shirt. Beneath it she wore her usual black sports bra. Her blonde hair was already in a ponytail, which Bulma had made earlier. Cat had never really mastered the art in "ponytail tying" and would never do it either.

She sat down again, now the wall was supporting her back. "Do you always train this much". Vegeta slowed down a second, looking at her with a blank face. "Yes" the answer was short, implying that he did not wish to talk. Still she asked him another question he found annoying. "Why?" She knew he wouldn't answer, so she continued on her monologue: "You know the length of the training isn't an important factor if your goal is to simply become stronger. It is possible to train too much, so much that you destroy your muscles, they need time to recover from the your last training, you know. Though I'm pretty sure you already know that, it is common knowledge on earth." He looked at her in a dismissive manner and answered the teenager. "Well, I'm' not from earth, neither am I a weak earthling." She wasn't surprised from the confession. "This 'weak' earthling right here beat your sorry ass, sorry you had it coming." The man gritted his teeth and continued his fighting with the imaginary foe, which probably had her face now.

She didn't stay for much longer, she was afraid she would fall asleep in the GR if she didn't go to her bedroom soon. Slowly she got up, picking her t-shirt up from the floor and went back to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is not so long... Anyway I'm soon going to start on a new fanfic as well as this one, so if any of you are interested in Sherlock (the series) it would be great if you had a look at that one as well and hopefully reviewed. The name is John's Raven, I won't tell any more just in case. **

**And as always reviews are appreciated.**

**Love Ar3emis**

*Goku*

It had been a couple of weeks since the defeat of Cell and their meeting with Cat. She was indeed a special girl, so strong and yet so young and she was a human. It was amazing. He had gotten a new challenge, he would become stronger and he would defeat her. He did not wish this because he wanted to be the strongest, that wasn't that important, or it was a part of it. He wanted to overcome every challenge and he wanted to know if he truly deserved to be called a hero. His other friends would probably get confused at this, they all thought of him as a hero, but was he? A hero makes everyone happy, makes everyone safe, yet he hadn't managed that, more than once. He couldn't be a hero, heroes could protect their loved ones, but he couldn't, so many times had he been proven that.

He forced himself away from the painful memories and steered them back to Cat. Cat was a fitting name, she was...what was she? Mysterious, he didn't know a lot about her past. Once she told him a little, but when he asked for more she had told him that he would eventually know, if he were patient. He had tried to lure it out of her, it didn't work. Smart, that she was and opinions she had a lot of, though she rarely shared them. The two of them had gotten pretty good along lately, they were getting pretty close, but not in **that** way. They were just friends, good friends and they both needed each other. Their friendship had evolved rather quickly, in just a couple of weeks they had made a friendship worth years. It was almost like friends at first eyesight. He chuckled at the thought, but his smile soon fled when one thought led to another.

A sound breached through his barricades of thoughts that had been hiding him from reality just moments before. He turned around, ready to drop into a fighting stance but soon recognised the energy signal.

"Cat" Goku said. "You didn't come..." At first Goku couldn't understand what she meant. When he did he smacked his forehead slightly. "Oh-sorry about that. I totally forgot." His voice spoke truthfully as always. Still it wasn't anything like Goku to forget a spar...Cat sat down, facing the black haired man. "Why?" The question was demanding, she probably had an idea of why he had forgotten. That was just how she was, way to smart, she would know if he lied and still he did it. "It's nothing of importance" She made a face at the statement, shook her head and looked at him in a way that could only say 'stop being stupid and get to the point, now' He looked down at his hands and saw that he had unconsciously ripped some nearby grass into tiny pieces during their short dialogue. He stayed like that, speechless. He didn't know what to do, he felt lost and Cat seemed to somehow know what was bothering him because she said that one name he had tried so hard not to think of, "Is it Chi Chi?" He only nodded, loosening his tail and letting it sway slowly and depressingly. He had gotten his tail back through Shenlong, the eternal dragon, as had Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan. It felt better with it. He had secretly missed the tail since its removal so long ago.

Cat looked at him, eyes still unreadable, opened her mouth but shut it. She knew something had happened between them, though she wasn't sure what exactly had taken place. "Tell me...please" Goku looked up at her, it wasn't often you heard her plead or being polite at all. He let go of the grass he had ripped into pieces, just like Chi Chi had done to him. He turned his head as the painful memories crept up at him, threatening to shove tears out of his obsidian black eyes. Cat sat with her legs crossed, patiently. "It is fine. You don't have to talk about it right now." She said. The way she said it, she would ask him later, sometime. Goku looked up at the blue sky and breathed in deep. "This is the only question I want an answer too today. Are you two still together?" His gaze lowered, he opened his mouth to answer, but his words wouldn't form on his lips. So he shook his head once. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Cat's. "It doesn't matter how long the night lasts, the sun will always rise in the morning." He smiled a little. She wasn't what people would call an optimist, though she was good at helping him get his own optimism back and running.

He forced himself to get up, the hand slipping of his shoulder. He stood taller than what he had when he arrived at this very spot. "I think I should get back, Gohan will be home any moment." Cat as well arose from her earlier position on the ground, brushing of grass and leaves from her outfit. "Sure, just remember that I'm a great listener." Her smile sincere as she continued, "Though I can't say I'm great at consulter." He waved a silent goodbye and leapt into the air with a much better feeling than before. Even though Cat hadn't talked that much with him, maybe she was a natural.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I rewrote this chapter, you might want to read this again, if you've read the first one. I think I kind of rushed it, I just wanted to get finished with it...**

After her conversation with Goku she remained at the spot they had talked. She liked being outside, it was her escape. When she was young she always stayed outside for as long as she thought she could get away with. Her dad... she forced herself to think of something less traumatizing.

She had a friend, a real one. A smile crept upon her face. It felt like she had known him for years, therefore she trusted him like no one else. It was nice; she could actually relax around him, though she still kept most of her thoughts for herself. She had always been like that; always keeping her problems to herself, she knew it wasn't good to keep all of it bottled up. But what else is there to do? Nothing, or nothing as far as she knew. Soon she would have to sort it all out, she could feel it.

The yellow sun shined upon her body, it became too hot for her, so she took her t-shirt of. She did that a lot, as she never truly cared of decency. It wasn't practical to go around with too much clothes when it was this hot, so she didn't. It wasn't anything more than that.

The green grass felt soft on her naked skin, it almost tickled her when the slow wind dragged past her. It was so peaceful there, but how long could things like this really last? Not too long. She knew this of experience, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it all so much.

She closed her eyes and took a hold of her ki and listened to her heart beat. Even when relaxing it never hurt to practice with ki controlling. Slowly she started to raise and suppress her power level in tact with her hearts beating. She put on a concentrated face and squeezed her eyes shut harder, making small wrinkles appear. Not so long after her ki began to cooperate with her pulls and pushes. Her face and body relaxed as her ki slowly joined her heart beat's drumming. It had been some time since her last ki session. When finally both heart and ki was in synchronisation it was almost hypnotizing and calming as the pumping was quite slow.

As she synchronized herself and her power she shut out everything; sounds, smells, thoughts, vision, feelings and other senses. She thought this might be what meditating was, but she wasn't sure. She just knew it helped her to keep herself together, but lately she hadn't felt that need as often, though she did not know why. The rhythm she made continued and she laid there silently in the green grass that surrounded her.

Her mind struggled to come back to reality as a foot bumped into her left arm, as if to check if she was still alive. She tried to open up her eyes and she did, but the sun took away her sight and a stabbing pain soared through her eyes for a couple of seconds. She jerked up in a sitting position and tried to cover up her eyes from the vicious yellow devil.

Cat slowly stood up stumbling a bit, but a supporting hand helped her get back her balance. How long had she been lying like that? An hour? Two, maybe? It couldn't have been that much...could it? She rarely lied still during the day, except if she was drawing or unable to move, which she was more accustomed to than she'd like.

Cat rubbed her eyes with frustration and blinked, trying to get rid of the extra layer of salt-water that covered her burning eyes. Slowly the pain wavered and left her. She looked up at the stranger. Now she could clearly see who had come and visited her on the field covered in flowers.

"V-Vegeta" She said with more than little confusion. She stood up a straighter and collected herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Bulma told me to get you since you didn't answer the phone, its dinner" His answer was simple and in fact obvious. This wasn't the first time Vegeta had come to get her, she should've known. Cat was rather good at not taking her phone with her, sometimes she did it on purpose other times she actually just forgot it. She couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit disappointed, as if she would have liked to hear another reason for his company, which of course would never be anything else than this and sparring matches.

"Oh...already? How much is the clock?" she managed to say, trying to figure out where to put her hands.

"It's almost 6pm" The answer surprised her; that was almost four hours! It had felt like an hour, max. 'What a waste of time...or – well I do feel better, though and also well-rested. Hm... Maybe she should start doing it more often...maybe.' She thought. Her mind was still a bit slow from not being used a lot for four hours. Then Vegeta leapt into the dawning sky without looking back or waiting for her to catch up. She hurriedly followed after, really wanting to get some of the food before it was all eaten up, saiyans tended to eat very fast and very much.

**A/N: Alright I know that this chapter might be a bit unnecessary, but I wanted to write this. That's all. Please R&amp;R.**

**Love Ar3emis **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay, really I am. I won't come up with an excuse either, excuses are just something to make yourself feel better when you did something wrong. I do not remember who said that, but somebody did. I have a couple of things I wanted to say to you that you should read, it is IMPORTANT;**

**Number one: After the defeat of Cell, Cat became one of the Z-gang, but she is still new and she is still a bit of an outsider (even though Goku and her are pretty good friends). She lives at CC at the moment and in this and the next chapter you'll get to know more about it.**

**Number two: Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows. You have no idea how grateful I am, please continue!**

**Love Ar3emis**

Chapter 8

*Gohan*

Something was happening at home, slowly, but Gohan couldn't decide if it was something he needed to interfere with. At first he had thought that he had been imagining it, that it was just his fantasy, but now he saw it clearly. Something was definitively wrong. There were small changes in his parent's routines, nothing too big, but still... His parents didn't spend as much time together anymore. They had stopped completely with saying things like 'I love you', 'Good morning', 'Honey' et cetera. They had stopped all signs of physical affection, they were drifting apart and he felt helpless, unable to stop it. Now he was beginning to think if there was any point indoing anything with it, was there any point? Maybe they were just avoiding the inevitable. Maybe his parents weren't made for each other, maybe they weren't meant to be together. They were fighting more regular, almost every day and the fights got only bigger and bigger and his dad was gone longer and longer after them. What if he someday didn't come home next time? No, that wouldn't happen. His father loved him, but he had loved his mom too... He couldn't think like that, it only made him feel worse.

It bothered him a great deal and that was exactly why he couldn't sleep. He did this every night for some reason, thinking about the future and the past, trying to make sense of it all. And as always he never truly succeeded, but this time it was different. Gohan usually stopped after an hour, by then he was too tired to continue, but tonight he wasn't tired at all. His brain was denying to shut itself down, it was resisting what he longed so much for; sleep. The clock was near midnight and he had school tomorrow! If his mom ever found out he would get grounded for a month, at least! He needed to sleep now! But he was wide awake and sleep felt like the last thing that would happen.

He could try to count sheep until he fell asleep, but it rarely worked with him. He had tried it few times, without very much success. What else? He could... Gohan had no idea of what else he could do...maybe he should just try to count those stupid sheep. He sighted out loud, unconsciously wrapping the duvet tighter around him to keep the heat from leaving his body.

And he started to count,

_1 _

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

...15 min later

_143_

_144_

_145-_

A sound came from the corner.

Gohan stiffened in expectation, adrenalin pumping in his body readying him. Slowly he opened his eyes, sat up, swung his legs around and got up from the bed. His whole body was tense, he reached out with his mind, trying to sense who it was; no one. He stood on his toes looking around in the room; nothing. Maybe someone was hiding their ki?

The sound... he heard it again! Someone was knocking on his window, cautious he approached it. Every step was challenging as his brain had gone completely still, he could hear his heart beat faster and faster. He reached out a shaking hand towards the window and with measured movements he opened it. It went open without too much struggling on his part, nothing, there was nothing there. It was too dark for him to see very far away, but he could see the garden and there was no one there. The air was freezing and his breaths came out in small white clouds. It was...peaceful out there. He leant out further sucking in as much air he could muster and closed his eyes. His cheek reddened a bit from the cold as the small breeze ruffled his hair. A second later the cold became too much for him, his fingers and lips were slightly blue and his nose started to run. Gohan opened his eyes and was met with two big blue once. He jumped backwards, letting out a yelp from surprise and in the process knocking over a lamp and a couple of books. He finally regained his balance and got down in his fighting stance. He recognised the person, it was Cat.

"Boo!" She grinned as if she had never seen anything funnier than a scared-to-death kid. "You should've seen your face! It was hilarious!" She laughed and mimicked his face; mouth open in a grimace with her tongue out, eyes wide and her hands in front of her face. Gohan got up from his crouched state and rolled his eyes, he should've known. Two days ago he had scared her by jumping out from behind a door while she was carrying her lunch. She had ended up on the floor with food all over her clothes and she had sworn to get revenge and she always kept a promise.

Gohan finally got back his voice and asked, "Did you come here in the middle of the night, simply to scare me?" He watched her climb inside, waiting for an answer. In her arms she had a bundle of cloth...that moved? She was holding a baby! Not just **a baby**, but **Trunks**, Bulma and Vegeta's child. His eyes widened a bit, why was she carrying Trunks? And in the middle of the night as well!

"No, I did not, this was just a bonus." Cat smiled.

"T-Trunks? What is he doing here?"

"Well, um... Bulma asked me to watch over him while she and her parents were gone on some big conference and she also let me stay over at CC, but then-well..." Her smile changed into a sheepish one.

"What-? But why are you here? I could get in big trouble for this! You know how my mom is!" He was not very calm at the moment. The reason why was that if she was here and his mom found out, the world would certainly crumble. His mom **hated** Cat and the reason why no one really knew except Cat and Chi Chi. He thought it might have something to do with that one incident a few weeks back. Cat had threatened to blast Chi Chi if she didn't shut, he really didn't know much about it, but after that the two of them had become 'archenemies'. There had only been his mom and Cat alone during that episode. His mom had come home hysteric, denying both his father and Gohan to see her again, she was too 'dangerous' and she was also a 'psychopath' by her opinion. He was sure Chi Chi was exaggerating; dad had even told him so after Cat telling him about it the day afterwards. He had tried to ask Cat about what happened, but she simply waved it away when it came up and said it was 'nothing to worry about'.

She still avoided his eyes "Your mom isn't home, you know." she fiddled with her shirt, something she usually did when she was bored or nervous. This time it was the latter. "Where is your dad?" she continued.

"Wait, what? Mom's not here? Why do you need to talk to dad?" She was right, he could feel mom's ki, but it was far away. But she had been here before he went to bed, why and where had she gone?

She used some time to form a reply and this time she met his eyes and changed the subject, "I need to borrow a bedroom, if that's fine." She looked serious, but there was something else behind her eyes, a glint of amusement. _Why would she need a bedroom? There are plenty of them in Capsule Corp, was she kicked out? She must've pissed Vegeta off or something. Cat must've done something._

He rolled his eyes at her "What did you do?"

Cat scratched her head and smiled innocently, though her eyes miserably failed her as they shone of amusement and mischief "Nothing too bad" A mere look from Gohan was enough to get her to continue "Fine, a bit bad, it's a medium long story..." He snorted at her and went to his closet to get some socks, his feet was getting cold.

He pushed on "Did Vegeta kick you out or something? You know you are stronger than him, you could've just gone back, it's not like he can kill you."

"Duh! I wouldn't have come over in the middle of the night if he hadn't! I thought I should let him cool down a bit and rubbing my power in his face isn't the best thing to do when he is angry. When we fight he does get in some hits and at the time I was busy with laughing my head off **while** trying to get Trunks out safely." She giggled.

Gohan sighted and shook his head miserably and waved with his hand to get her to follow him. "I'll be gone before your mom notice me." She whispered while they walked through the hallway. The house was completely sound-less with the exception of the creaking of floor boards. Soon they arrived at the guest room where Gohan opened its door and closed it after her before returning to his own bedroom. He almost collapsed down at the bed from weariness. He felt tired and he enjoyed it, since now Gohan finally he had a chance on sleeping. He laid there, wrapped in a cocoon of his duvet with closed eyes and thought_ "Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day"_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry, I really am. I hope you can forgive me for the late update, with two stories going on it took more time than planned to write this. I know it's not very long either, just sorry. School's been really hard on me and I've spent a couple of weekends without internet as well (It's a bad excuse, I know. But my parents insisted on me leaving the computer behind...)**

**A bit important:**

**If any of you might be interested in beta reading this story, just PM me or something (Please). I need the help. Also if you see any grammar-errors repeating, just tell me, I won't get offended.**

**Thanks.**

Cold wrapped around her body as she jumped into the sky with no intention to ever land on earth again. It forced her tired mind to waken up and start _thinking_. She didn't want to think, the thoughts would hurt and she didn't want that. Cat didn't fly as fast as she could have, she was too distracted. She stopped mid-air and shook her head slowly, like she could shake off all her worries and thoughts, it didn't work. She let out a deep breath and hugged the bundle in her arms closer to her, worshipping the warmth Trunks radiated. Clouds floated around her in the dark night, enveloping her, hiding her. The turmoil inside her didn't vanquish, it was still within her, raging.

In the horizon it was a little lighter, but the sun was still nowhere near rising. She drew her legs closer to her, ending up in a foster-position with Trunks in the middle. Cat floated there, an unreadable expression on her face, lost in thought. It didn't last very long.

Cat clenched her teeth and forced her eyes shut as her shoulders trembled. She bit her lips and stifled a sob. The calmness she had felt earlier was entirely gone and she was left with panic, fear and anger. The emotions fought to dominate her, but she wouldn't let them. She inhaled and exhaled and then repeated. This continued until her heart rate had slowed down considerably. Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked down on Trunks; the little boy looked comfortable in the blue woollen blanket that she had wrapped tightly around him, his purple hair was as adorable as ever and she could feel the little boy wakening from the night's sleep. Simply looking at the boy dulled the raging storm inside her and she _almost_ felt like she would be able to live through today. Cat let a small, sad smile cover her lips and she straightened; it was time to make decisions.

She would have to go to Piccolo and the Palace, now she only had to hope she would be allowed to stay there to collect herself. Maybe she could ask Popo to watch over Trunks for a little while. Cat looked inwards and found Piccolo's, Dende's and Popo's energy signals in no time. She couldn't fly too fast with Trunks in her arms and she wouldn't trust her concentration either, taking it slow would be for the best, but she didn't want to spend hours on a flight either. Luckily they weren't that far away. She flew slow at first and sped up, until she flew as fast as she dared. A frown formed on her face as she concentrated on flying in a straight line. It was difficult.

The green, open landscape beneath her slowly changed to a deep forest. In the distance she could barely register a long thin stick that went so far up in the sky that when she craned her neck she could still not see the top and she was flying pretty high up. She adjusted her trajectory and sped up, just a little. She flew and flew, it felt like hours that lasted days, but it was really mere minutes before she had reached her goal.

Quietly she landed on the cracked, yellow stone that covered the ground with a 'tap'. The usually colourful palace looked grey in the dark, it looked smaller too. It looked nothing like the majestic palace she had seen the first time she was here. Cat took a couple of steps towards the building, but hesitated.

"It doesn't look as nice during night, does it?" She stiffened, but quickly relaxed. It was none other than Piccolo. She nodded as a reply, but then realised that he probably couldn't see it. "It does." It was nearly a whisper and she was surprised that her voice didn't crack as she thought it would.

He was standing behind her and a bit to her left. She heard him walk up to her side with that soundless stride of his and then stop with two feet between them. Cat looked down at her feet, "Can I, um stay here, not for long. Just for a couple of hours…" There was a pause and she was certain she would be rejected. "Of course" Relief flooded her whole being and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards, but only for the briefest of seconds. She had still to deal with _it_.

o0o0o0o

The sun was rising as she sat at the edge, her feet swinging back and forth in the slow wind. It was still a bit cold, but not as freezing as it was yesterday night. Cat leant back a bit and looked up at the white clouds beneath the blue sky. She exhaled shakily and closed her eyes. Her thoughts had finally slowed down and she gained some of her control back. It was _not_ the end for her. She _would _manage.

Her past could wait. She won't deal with it before it seeks her out. In a way it already has, but she wasn't ready then, the next time she will be. In the meantime she will continue as usual and that means that she has another problem to deal with; Vegeta. Cat really didn't want to; she knew it would only end in a screaming match, maybe even a fight. The worst was that she might even lose it; Vegeta was _real_ good at fighting dirty. He would go great lengths to win and she really wasn't in the mood for another meaningless fight. But with Gohan starting at school again and Goku depressed the only person she could spar with was Vegeta. And she needed to spar if she wanted to get better, faster and sparring was the fun part with fighting, so she had to set things straight between them.

Still, Vegeta were never her first choice if she wanted to spar, Goku or Gohan, even Piccolo was more enjoyable than him. Cat shuddered; she did _not_ like to spar with him, he took it way too seriously. She fought because she thought it was fun, not because she wanted to be the strongest (however it was a bonus she enjoyed). And she had seen him fight; it _always _looked as if he wanted to do the most harm possible to his opinion, especially when he had the _Look_ in his eyes. The Look was used only on the ones stronger than himself, who was three people on earth; Cat, Gohan and Goku. Whenever he would fight with her or one of the two others his eyes would glow in a not very nice way and it was downright scary sometimes. Once or twice she may or may not have received the Look outside fighting and she may or may not have deserved it.

Without moving she raised her ki and then suppressed it, waiting patiently for Popo to come with Trunks. Cat stood up, her back to the palace and brushed her fingers through her blond hair; she would have to take a shower when she got back, preferably before she met Vegeta.

The sound of footsteps was missing as Popo came up to her. He never made a sound, except when talking. He had managed to scare her out of her skin once, after that she always kept an eye on his energy signal, just in case.

Cat turned around and lifted Trunks into her arms and gave Popo a nod of appreciation. "Good luck" The words were spoken cautiously and they caused her to tense up. A small smile formed itself on Popo's lips, did he know what had happened or did he just now that _something_ had happened? Cat shoved the confusion away and met his eyes. "Thank you" It didn't matter if he knew or didn't, he cared and that was more than enough. With that she jumped off the edge and flew towards Capsule Corp, while mentally preparing for the verbal fighting match to come with a certain egoistic prince.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the first part of the chapter, the next will come sooner or later (probably later). I've got some huge tests coming up and I will prioritize them. But, you do know Christmas is on its way and that means holidays! I will write my ass of, but I can't promise updates, 'cause I might not have internet access. But I'll do my best.

P.S. Beta wanted…

Ar3emis

_Playing games_

His stomach's growling woke him up. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and then pried them open. He rolled off the bed, ignoring the complaints he got from his body and stood up. The floor was icy to the touch and the air in the room was stuffed and cold; he had forgotten to open the window, again. He reached out to his head and massaged his temples, why was waking up so hard? His tail hung low as he dressed in baggy sweatpants, a black tank top and a hoodie. Slowly he opened the door to the corridor and made his way towards the kitchen; getting breakfast was his top priority at the moment.

As he entered the dining area/kitchen yesterday's events began surfacing to the top of his head. A groan escaped his lips. The room was a total mess; a broken vase laid on the expensive Persian carpet Bulma loved (It had been the only thing she had talked about for a week after she got it, of course he remembered how he'd suffered from constant headaches.) with a wet spot beneath the glass shards. The dining table had a hole in it and the chairs were thrown around the room; one had broken a couple off the glass cabinets in the kitchen, four were spread out on the floor and the last chair was in the garden. That explained why the room was freezing; the window was broken. One of the bookshelves had fallen over in the living room and some of the books had landed in the dining room. Aware of glass on the floor Vegeta made his way towards the fridge, which he now noticed also had fallen over. He put it back in place before he opened the door, grimacing as he did it; there was a suspiciously nasty smell coming from it. How something could go bad in such a short period of time was beyond him, or well now it wasn't. One of the ki shots must've grazed the fridge; the bottom corner was burned black and when he opened the fridge the smell worsened. A plastic packet with sausages was pretty badly burnt and that was where the smell had come from, no sausages for him then. Milk, egg and ketchup had mixed into one nice blend and covered the once white fridge door. He had a suspicion that if it stayed much longer it would really begin to smell, but he didn't want to wash the refrigerator, he didn't do _washing_. It was below him, far, far below him. Cat could do it, but not him. But she wasn't here and probably wouldn't come back for a while either… What should he do? Ignore it and hope she comes back before the smell gets too extreme or clean the fridge?

Catch 22

"_Breakfast first, then I'll make the decision"_ Careful so he wouldn't get some of the egg-milk-ketchup mix on him he reached out after a carton of milk that didn't leak too much and closed the door once he got a hold of it. Next he found a bowl and a box of cereals, picked up one of the chairs that weren't missing any legs and carried it over to the table. He put it down and hauled the table so it stood with all legs on the floor and finally sat down. _Crap, I forgot the spoon… _He rose from the chair and fetched a spoon in the kitchen, grumbling all the way. Finally with his new-found spoon he began consuming the cereals at a steady pace.

*Cat*

This was not her day, not at all. It had begun just fine, like any other day. She had stayed over at Goku's, sleeping surprisingly well and woken up to a _calm_ Trunks, not something she had had the pleasure to be around a lot after Bulma left for the conference. He had been irritable and grumpy, even more so than Vegeta at times and this morning he was calm. It was supposed to be a _nice_ day. She was supposed to stay away from Vegeta for the rest of the day and relax. It didn't happen. Drama found her, again. Like she hadn't had enough of that already, but no; poor her never got to relax. She wasn't even asking for a normal, dull life. She wasn't normal and having a normal life wouldn't suit her. But did drama really have to go hand in hand with an unordinary life? Why couldn't she just get the fun parts? She knew the answer, when it came down to it she was just another individual on Earth, nothing more, nothing less. The universe didn't care; why would it?

She lowered down towards the ground outside of CC. She stared out in space, thoughts surrounding her as she walked up to the building with Trunks in her arms. Her arms were tiring and she was close to be relieved to see the house, but she could sense Vegeta on the inside. At the moment he was in the kitchen, no doubt eating whatever edible left, with not even a crumb left for her. That had after all been his pattern these days; she had to go shopping every day for groceries! Luckily Bulma had sent her some money so she'd be able to afford it all, but it was outright insane how much food it took before Vegeta was filled up.

It was light outside, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. Clouds drifted lazily away with the cool wind. Jumping over the bush surrounding most of CC she caught a glimpse of the GR, it looked perfectly fine from there, but she knew it wasn't. Cat knew the door leading to it was blasted into pieces by none other than her. Without the door closed the machine wouldn't start; her goal exactly. She had chosen to destroy the door simply because she knew it wouldn't take much time for Bulma to fix it compared to a hole in the roof of the room. If Cat could find the blueprints for the GR she might be able to fix it herself before Bulma came home and discovered it, she wasn't quite sure how Bulma would react and would rather not find out.

*Vegeta*

He was so busy eating that he didn't notice Cat's signature before she entered the room and the smell reached him. He tensed up immediately and he stopped eating with the spoon hovering right in front of his mouth. The smell... She smelled like Kakarot and… sex? Had she…? She couldn't have… Kakarot wouldn't cheat on the harpy-his wife, would he? Cat was standing in the doorway and her ki was acting strange, as if something was bothering her.

He continued eating; ignoring her knowing that it would annoy her. She had a tendency to forget to hold her tongue if she was irritated or angry. "Can we take this tomorrow? Or later, just not right now…?" Her voice was so low that he had to strain his ears to hear what she said, it was nearly a whisper. He raised a brow, aware of the fact that she was behind her and could not see his face, but did not reply to her hopeful request. Cat sighted defeated and walked over to the kitchen. He watched her as she too grabbed a bowl and a spoon and moved over to the table where the milk and cereal stood. Her clothes were wrinkled, her blond hair was a mess and she looked as if she'd just awaken. Dark bags hung beneath her blue eyes, suggesting a late night, which simply fed his curiosity.

He continued to consume his breakfast as she sat down opposite of him with a low groan. Her eyes met his "What?" He looked down at his plate again grunting something unintelligible. He'd get some answers regarding the smell if he played his card right, his curiosity was killing him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry, school knocked me out. I actually put a dead line for myself, which was nearly three weeks ago. Funny how boring stuff takes so much of your time.  
And a huge thank you to MrsVegetaOuji for beta-reading! 

Surprise after surprise 

The morning sun shone through the curtains and heated up his face, arms and legs. Goku tossed in the bed and pulled the duvet closer to him, sighing in contentment. The door to the bedroom opened and small pair of feet tip-toed over to him, where he laid slumbering. "Psst, dad, it's breakfast. Mum's got a visitor and she wants you to dress properly. No eating in underwear." The kid snickered when his father's eyes snapped open on the mention of food. "Huh?" Goku answered groggily, finally focusing on the boy in front of him. 

"B-R-E-A-K-F-A-S-T." Gohan spelled out for his father. Goku groaned as he sat up, and still groggy from last night's sleep scratched his head and asked, "W't time 's it?" "Eight." 

"I'll be there in a moment." While Gohan hurried out of the room Goku sat, head in his hands, unmoving. Last night was a blur, he didn't know what had been and what might be a piece of his imagination. Cat… had she been here? He could smell her scent, so maybe she had…Where was she now? He traced her energy signal and pin-pointed her location; Capsule Corp with Vegeta and Trunks. Maybe he and Gohan should go check up on them, just to see if the house was still standing. A small smile crept upon his face and he began to dress. It really hadn't been wise of Bulma to leave the two of them there, as a matter of fact a bet was going around in the gang about how much Bulma would have to pay for reparations when she got home, but he didn't know much more than that. 

As usual he wore the orange gi. When he walked down the stairs towards the dining room, his son, wife and the guest had already taken a seat and started the meal. Slowly he made his way towards the only available chair in the dining room. 

"Morning." He managed to utter it in a somewhat positive manner before he sat down. The breakfast continued in awkward silence. Goku tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his staring at the man. He was in his late forties, greying hair and blue eyes. The clothes he wore were wrinkle-free, but not exclusive. Though compared to him the man's manners were equal to that of a proper prince. One thing that puzzled him the most though was the scent, he didn't have any, or at least not one he could detect. That had never happened before. Goku sniffed in one more time, still staring the nervous man right in the eyes and… nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and received a 'look' from Chi Chi, the one that said 'Behave, or else' in a very threatening tone. He obliged, even though it was more because of his son than anything else. 

Reluctantly, Goku concentrated on his food instead; he still had about half the plate left. Goku's fork picked in the food, without bringing something up to his mouth. He had lost all interest in food. Gohan sent him a worried look, him not wanting to eat couldn't be good.

Quickly he sent his son a reassuring smile and started eating, a little slower than normal (still fast compared to a human), but it calmed his son. Now and then he sent the man in front of him uneasy looks, was he the one Chi Chi spent her nights with? No it couldn't be, he'd recognise the smell, wouldn't he? 

Goku finished off the last bit and to his surprise discovered that Gohan was gone, he must've left without him noticing. Two pairs of eyes met his and he cleared his throat. Before he could say something Chi Chi interrupted him, "Goku dear, this is Mr. Reyes, " She took a deep breath "Katima's father" 

o0o0o0o 

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta winced inwardly as he asked. Cat threw him a funny look from the kitchen, "I thought you didn't care… He's in his room, sleeping." 

"Hn." She sighed at his short reply. "You know, I'm looking forward to the day when you'll start using actual words to communicate." Staying silent he watched Cat finish making her breakfast. Instead of looking for a chair to sit on she sat down on the floor and levitated about a half meter over the ground, just high enough for her to be able to eat by the table. Wavering slightly, she put the bowl down on the table and shut her eyes in concentration. She regained the control and opened her eyes to frown at him. At Vegeta's quirked eyebrow Cat replied, "Just tell me what it is you want to know, I can't handle you looking at me like that." 

"Like what?" He smirked at the frustrated growl coming from Cat. "Fine…You were at Kakarot's last night, am I right?" Cat gave a sceptical nod, she still wasn't quite used to the thought that Vegeta and Goku weren't humans, that they could smell were you'd been. A tad creepy really. She sat, waiting for the question, but it never came. Cat looked up from her bowl and found Vegeta's eyes. "The question…?" Her voice caught Vegeta's attention and she readied herself for whatever would come out of his mouth. "…You smell like Kakarot…" He hesitated for a second, "and sex…" 

Her cheek reddened at the words, but her face was filled with surprise. Why would she smell like sex, it didn't make sense. At all. Cocking his head lightly to the right he said: "Why are you surprised?" 

"Well I don't know, maybe because you surprised me?" She exclaimed before a confused frown settled on her face. "So you two aren't having sex?" Blushing even more she replied: "No, of course not! We're just… friends." Silence fell between the two of them, but it wasn't uncomfortable, just awkward. Closing her eyes she went through everything that had happened one time, then one more. She couldn't remember anything that would cause her to smell like Goku and sex as Vegeta so beautifully formulated it. Giving up on the subject for now she opened her eyes and continued on her meal. 

As she emptied her bowl (Vegeta was already on his third portion), something caught her attention: Vegeta's tail. She stared at it for a second more and suddenly it made sense. "Oh!" 

"What?" 

"Last night, Goku was outsi…Just forget that. I never said anything. Anyway, he had fallen out of his bed and when I finally got him up again his tail took a hold of me. The only thing I could come up with to get him to let go was to stroke it- Why are you looking at me like that?" Telling the lie was easy, but only because she knew that if Vegeta got to know how it actually happened, he would become even meaner to Goku. She didn't want that. 

The weird look from Vegeta was a new thing though. She often received grumpy, irritated, angry and you-are-childish/stupid looks, but never anything that looked like that. His eyes had grown big as saucers and his expression changed every second, like he couldn't decide weather to be embarrassed, disgusted, surprised or perplexed. However, before Cat could ask him exactly what was wrong he stood up (with his bowl, he never really changed when it came to food) and walked away. This left her alone, again. 

A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write, mostly because I've partly had writer's block, but somehow I managed to work through it. I hope to update more often after next week.


End file.
